


The Weird Neighbor

by SmegmaSlut101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Master/Slave, Mindfuck, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Stranger Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, sissyfying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmegmaSlut101/pseuds/SmegmaSlut101
Summary: When a boy gets thrown out, his weird neighbor thankfully takes him in. His neighbor is a little weird tho... well, a room's a room right? Not
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	The Weird Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this fic is pretty dark, read the tags
> 
> If you don't like it don't read it ;)

I crawled into myself in the corner of my room as my mom pulled dress after dress out of my closet. She glared back at me, flinging heels and pleasers, yelling “IS THIS THE LITTLE BOY I RAISED?!” She threw me out of the house that night and left me with one bag.

I walked around the block a few times before coming back and sitting on the doorstep. She didn’t bother to check for me, so I laid down on my bag and fell asleep. I was shook awake by, who I hoped to be my mother, but was my neighbor.

I wasn’t sure of his name, but I knew he was a scientist and would be what you call a “loner”. He stopped going to block parties these past few years and we’d only see him if he needed to ask a favor. He must’ve started bulking up, I think to myself, seeing his big thighs and built shoulders towering over me.  
He held me by one of his meaty hands and picked me up, saying, “What’s wrong, boy?” His pecs were bursting out of his wife beater, dark hair trailing all over his chest. His pits gave off a nasty stench, but they were also kinda erotic. “Are you okay?”

I rubbed my eyes, pretending I wasn’t on the verge of tears, saying, “I-I have nowhere to sleep tonight…” He looked into my eyes, looking for something less vague. I just turned my head, wiping a tear away.

He finally said, “I’ve got an extra room,” sliding a hand through his brown yet greying hair, “you’re welcome to use it.” I flashed him a grin, and he led me to his back door.

The air inside felt musty, for lack of a better word, and there was a smell that hung over everywhere. He dead bolted the door behind me, and walked inside, saying, “So, this is the den, where I watch the game and shit. It’s pretty cozy.” Then he took me to a door on the right, saying, “This is the bathroom, where you shit,” he laughed at his own joke, falling into a coughing fit. I let out a giggle and apologized, letting him lead me forward, to a closed door. The weird smell felt strongest there, wafting under the door of the room, causing me to subconsciously hold my breath.  
My neighbor told me, “This my room, don’t go in unless I ask you.” He brushed my hair to the side, making sure I understood.

“Got it,“I responded with my usual grin. I followed him to the next area, which was the kitchen, and then to the guest room. I smiled as I saw the neat sheets and tidy floor.

He laughed at my face, putting his big hand on my shoulder and saying, “Now this son… well it’s your room for now. It might smell a little funny, but there is a bed and closet and everything you’ll need for a night.” I felt warm as he smiled reassuringly at me. 

He gave me one last tap on the shoulder and walked away, saying, “Imma start the game up, if you need shower, now’s the time.” 

While I was in the shower, I thought about that smell coming from his room. It seemed to be all over his house, but was so strong there. A salty sweet aroma that had some funky undertones. Once I finished, I opened the door, and walked out in a pair of shorty shorts and a loose top. I saw him immediately, man-spreading on the couch and gulping down a second beer. He had on just a pair of boxers with his wifebeater, and from my angle, I could see a pair of hairy balls hanging out. 

Before I could divert, he caught where I was looking and said, “Hey, it’s okay to be curious. You’ll have hair down there too one day.” I guess I forgot to mention, but I was already 16, but you wouldn’t think it at my 5’3 stature and surprisingly hairless legs. I thought to myself, he must think I’m like 11. Oh jeez… I laughed it off and took a seat next to him on the couch, only mildly hurt. Then, the man grabbed an open beer on the side table, handing it to me and grinning.

After chugging it down, I looked over at him and said, “Thank you so much. I don’t know where I’d be if I wasn’t here and-“ my breath hitched in my throat as I gripped onto the couch. Suddenly, I wasn’t feeling alright at all. “I-I don’t…”

My neighbor laid my head down on his lap and patted it, saying, “Don’t worry,” bullying me to sleep.

———————————————————————————————————————

I opened my eyes to bright white lights. I slowly noticed that they weren’t all from one source, but from multiple standing ones, like you’d see on movie sets. I motion to rub my eyes, but my hands are stuck. I try tugging again before I hear a husky voice say, “You’re up early, I wasn’t done preparing.” My neighbor turned around from a weird machine looking thing with a glum expression. 

Suddenly, I was frantic, trying to move any part of my body, noticing my legs were tied backwards and my arms were stuck behind my back. I was positioned like a “V” with my thin torso in the middle. “HELP PLEASE,” I pleaded to the man in front of me, who seemed to be enjoying my scared state. 

Putting a finger to my mouth, he shushed me and said, “Shush princess. No one’s going to come for you because no one’s looking for you. Oh, and my room’s soundproofed. Now, if you want me to let you go, you have to do everything I say. Although, I don’t think you’ll wanna leave after this.” That SICK bastard, I thought, looking him dead in his cold eyes. Then I spit in his face, taking him off guard.

“Dumb BITCH!” He screamed, backhanding me hard. Pain seared across my face as I gritted my teeth. Who the hell does he think he is?? Like I’m gonna sit here and take this! “You’re gonna pay for that, slut,” he said, walking backwards and wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. His hands search the table, before picking up a bottle of lube and poppers and turning back around with a nasty smile. “Ya know, I really wanted to go easy on you,” he said, stepping closer with each word, “but you leave me no choice. I’m gonna have to break you in the hard way.” 

He was around a foot away from me when he licked his lips and poured some lube onto his hand, bringing it all the way up to his elbow. My eyes widened at the prospect of what he was gonna do. He laughed, coming closer and holding the poppers bottle up to my nose, saying, “Inhale now bitch, or I’ll make you.” I held my ground, well technically, held my table, feeling proud. I huffed in his face, looking him directly in those peso eyes and said, “Oh yea. TRY ME!”

And he did. With a swift punch to my lower gut, I was doubling over for air, feeling like he had broken something down there. He held the bottle up my nose, making me breath in for over twenty seconds. My head lulled backwards after that, drool spilling from my pink lips. “You may have tried regular Poppers before, but I make my own. Specifically for sluts like you,” I laid there with my eyes closed, hearing his drawn out monologue, “Sluts who don’t think they’re sluts, that just need a lil breaking in. That need to be told their place at the bottom of my feet, begging for me to impregnate their diseased ass.” Then he grabbed me by the hair, pulling my head to look at him, “This is my special blend that makes any random boy like you crave a real man’s cock. It makes you so subservient that you forget your life in this world and only live to serve me. Got it?” 

He pulled my head up and down, imitating me nodding. Fucker. He let go of my hair only to stick a finger up my ass. “UGh,” I moaned, accidentally letting it slip out. My face went bright red as I held any other sounds in as he pistoned in and out, grinning. Then he added another and another until all five fingers were domed inside.

“Looks like you’ve done this before whore. So open for me to use you like a sissy cocksleeve aren’t you?” A few more moans slipped out as he flowered his hand and closed it again, hitting something in me. “I think I found your spot. HEY GUYS, I found his slut button!” Guys? What guys? I blinked my eyes, straining my head to stay up. There was no one here except me and him… And then I noticed the open laptop behind him on the table, a green light blinking at the top, and me in the middle of the screen, opened up like a whore.

What the fuck is he doing to me, I just referred to myself as a whore. It’s gotta be whatever he gave me cuz GOD this is turning me on for some reason… I tried saying stop and that I didn’t want this, but my hard-on already leaking pre was evidence I wasn’t. He spit in my face, saying, “That’s for before. And look at your little fella, standing at full attention for me. You must be a born slut. Now watch what I do.” I wasn’t sure if he wa stalking to me or the people watching, but I waited in anticipation. And then, he punched his big hand right through my ripping asshole, blood squirting up at him. “Fuck, your ass is still tight like bitch. And look at this cunt, bleeding on me like a real pussy. Hell, it is a real pussy.” My body froze in shock and pain, my ass feeling like it was gonna split my body in two. 

My mouth was wide open looking at him, and he used it for his advantage. “Suck my fingers bitch! Get that crud under my nail like the dumpster trash you are. You’re nothing to a real man like me.” He spat at me again, still savagely fucking my ass with his fist, spreading it further with his muscles forearms. I could see the veins in his forehead as he smiled nastily, looking down at my bleeding hole impaled on his thick arm. 

“Okay princess, I think you’ve done enough today,” he says, finally removing his arm from inside my hole. My ass immediately felt empty, and weirdly, I felt empty too, like I needed him inside me. What has come over me. It’s like I need him to fuck me again with anything. I WANT him to fuck me with anything. I need him to own me… He laughed at the puzzled look on my face, saying, “Oh, you thought you’d be happy when I took myself out. Sorry slut, you’ll never be happy again without something inside you, warming you up, tearing that hole inside out.” 

I cried as he unbuckled his pants and let out a monster cock, veiny with 11 inches. “You like what you see boy?” He smirked, holding the side of my face with his bloody hand, “Tell me what you need boy. Tell me slut.”

“I-I-I need y-you sir. I need you inside me.” I squeezed my hole inward, trying to get it back to size, but it stayed puffed out like a street whore’s. 

He smiled devilishy, saying, “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear. I guess my experiment worked. You’d really take a dick, even with a prolapsed whore ass like yours?” I nodded, biting my lip and ignoring the pain in my ass. I need this, I told myself, I need his big man meat inside me.

“Well then TAKE MY RAPEMEAT BITCH,” He yelled, ramming in all 11 inches dry. My head rocked back with the force, an immediate orgasm coming. I sprayed onto his chest as he rammed into me. “I knew a little sissy like you would love cock. You’d do anything for an alpa man’s cock like mine, wouldn’t you?!” He slapped me, spit flying from his mouth.

I cried out, “Yes, daddy! Anything for a real man’s cock like yours. Your big cock could fuck me anyday.” I stopped trying to imagine my life outside of this. It all just felt so good. This is what I was made to do.

“THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT BITCH. Don’t forget, you were made for this cock. to be a little cock slave for a master like me. You were born to be my kiddie cocksleeve bitch. TAKE MY BABIES UP YOUR UNDERAGE CUNT WHORE!”

He came in me, filling me so hard, my belly started growing. He fell asleep on me for a few minutes, his dick turning limp inside me. When he woke up, he took his dick out, still 7 inches soft, and watched as cum leaked from my puffed out pussy lips. My dick now looked small as a clit, shriveled up from such a hard orgasm. 

“That’s my girl,” he said, rubbing my belly, “Getting all pregnant already for daddy. Have my rapebaby tonight, let it drain outta you so your ready to use tomorrow morning.” With one last grin, he walked out of the room and across the kitchen to the guest bedroom, turning around and whispering goodnight before shutting his door. I fell asleep looking at my new room’s open door, not once thinking about trying to escape. Why would I, this is where a pussy boy like me belongs. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I want to make this a series or something but comment suggestions on new stories to write.


End file.
